Heretofore, most bee keepers have merely stacked bee hives on the ground adjacent to areas where bees may work and many of these areas are agricultural areas which are seasonal and in many such areas, insect killing spray is applied by various means such as aircraft or otherwise and during such times it is necessary to move the bees, otherwise they will be killed by the insecticide. Additionally, it has been a problem to move bees from a winter range to a summer range in many areas and the economic feasibility of loading and unloading single bee hives, especially where there are many of them, has cost bee keepers a substantial amount of time and money. Additionally, the winter storage of a great number of individual bee hives often times necessitates moving the bees from one location to another and such operations usually entail the manual loading and unloading of the hives individually.